Lugares comunes
by Suggestions
Summary: Mi versión de un capítulo del tomo 19 de este gran manga. Hiei visita a Kurama tras largo tiempo sin verse para pedirle un pequeño favor...Warning: spoilers si no se ha leído el tomo.


¡Holap¿Cómo va todo? n.n Quería descansar un poco antes de seguir con el fic que me traigo entre manos y se me ocurrió escribir esta cosita n.nU

¡**Importante** leer el apartado **notas **si no queréis spoilers! o.o

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de yu yu hakusho no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Yoshihiro Togashiu.uNo hago esto con fines lucrativos sino para entretener y entretenerme.

**Notas: **Hm...bueno...Este fic es un one shoot, auto-conclusivo y basado en un capítulo del tomo 19 de yu yu hakusho, por lo que, si no lo has leído...no sé si se entenderá muy bien la historia n.nU En el tramo final de la serie, anime y manga difieren mucho el uno del otro. La versión televisiva es...como lo diría...mucho más floja y previsible...pero en el manga a Togashi se le va un poco la olla XD El capítulo en sí es más bien una anécdota en el total de la serie, pero es importante para los/las fans de Hiei o.o (y para los fans del yaoi KxH, ya que se confirman muchos tópicos de los fics XD). Así que, si no quieres spoilers...yo ya te lo advertí u.uU

En fin, el fic es mi versión de lo que ocurre en ese capítulo, y está escrito des del punto de vista de Kurama. Puede interpretarse como un principio de shonen-ai...o como simple y pura amistad n.n Pero siempre con un toque...salvaje...XD ¡Espero que os guste!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos golpecitos breves en la ventana. Nuestra contraseña. Antes de volver la cabeza ya sé quién viene a visitarme a altas horas de la noche. ¡Cómo si pudiera ser alguien más¡Nadie es tan considerado en cuanto a horarios e intimidad! Y nadie (nadie humano) es capaz de saltar hasta mi balcón con tal destreza y sigilo como para que yo no sienta su presencia. Me impulso hacia atrás con las piernas, haciendo virar las ruedecitas de la silla de oficinista de mi escritorio. Creo que me lo estoy tomando con demasiada calma, porque repites la contraseña, esta vez con más fuerza, y sueltas uno de tus característicos bufidos de hastío. Éste te salió particularmente bien, como si lo hubieras ensayado antes. O quizá me pareció auténtico por no haber escuchado uno en tanto tiempo.

Mis huesos crujen al levantarme. Demasiadas horas sin moverme. Descorro la cortina plisada, y casi la parto en dos al encontrarme con un par de ojos rojos encolerizados a milímetros del vidrio. Tu enfado se diluye en las diminutas arrugas junto a las comisuras de tus labios y en el fin de tus párpados, creando esa especie de mueca entre graciosa y perturbadora a la que debes haber bautizado como "sonrisa de satisfacción", aunque no lo sea por completo.

Está bien...me asustaste, y eso te gusta. Normalmente soy yo quién lo consigue. Pero creo que, en esta ocasión tan especial, lo pasaré por alto. Hace demasiado que no nos vemos.

No puedo evitarlo. Sonrío ampliamente al tirar del marco hacia mí, aún sabiendo que te resulta incómodo que alguien sonría exclusivamente para ti, y espero sumiso tu entrada triunfal. Ahora que puedo contemplarte en toda tu estatura me doy cuenta de que has crecido...¿o será un efecto óptico? ( N de A: k cachondo es Kurama xD Él, k parecía tan buen mozo...u.u ). Lo que sí puedo afirmar es que cada vez pareces más esculpido para luchar y correr a toda velocidad.

Saltas del barandal para caer en mi habitación. Me miras de reojo. Tu rostro sigue siendo aniñado, y tus finas cejas siguen juntándose y tensando tu expresión, otorgándole la madurez que le falta.

Sé lo que harás a continuación. Vas a lanzar tus cosas contra la cama y a ensuciar el suelo de polvo y barro de tus correrías por el Makai. Luego vas a sentarte refunfuñando porque he tardado demasiado en dejarte pasar, y poco a poco, bajarás el tono de tus quejas hasta quedar en silencio. Esa será tu forma de indicarme que empiece yo a hablar, que tú no sabes qué decir. Nunca fuiste gran conversador, en eso estamos de acuerdo. Así que cederé y empezaré yo el interrogatorio, para lograr que te sientas cómodo, para llevarte a mi terreno. Cada día un poco más ningen.

Adoraba tener un papel en esta lenta transformación. Poder observar tus pequeños progresos desde primera fila, como miembro de los reikai tantei. ¿Crees que soy un egoísta por ello¿que más que en el tuyo, lo hacía en beneficio propio?

Quizá sí...quizá era una forma más de auto-realizarme, para no perder el norte en la materia gris de este mundo caótico. Tus visitas, entre otras cosas, solían alegrar mis días, daban un sentido a mi rutina y me alentaban a seguir adelante con esta farsa que a menudo solía creer que era mi vida de estudiante.

Pero no parecía que a ti te disgustara.

-¡Kurama!...- Ups, creo que te dejé hablando a la nada. Que anfitrión más descortés puedo llegar a ser... Aunque sin que te lo haya ofrecido ya estás sentado en mi cama, y por alguna razón la habitación se ve más desordenada.

-Perdona Hiei. Cuánto tiempo.-me abro hacia ti con la mejor sonrisa que pude improvisar, sonrisa fundida por un nudo en el estómago al ver que estás herido. ¿Por qué no reparé antes en los brazos cruzados sobre tu barriga y en las manchas de sangre en tu regazo?

- ¡Hiei! Qué te ha pasado?

-Hn...quiero que me consigas una cosa...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Envuelvo tu torso con vendas recién compradas en la farmacia del barrio. Olvidé comprarlas cuando se acabaron, la última vez que llegaste a mí herido. Ni mi madre ni yo las necesitamos a menudo.

Mientras admiro la profundidad y amplitud del perfecto ataque en tu piel, mis pensamientos se detienen automáticamente en el día en que nos conocimos. Te salvé la vida, y me lo agradeciste a tu manera. De esa casualidad del destino surgió nuestra amistad. A partir de entonces, que yo recuerde, siempre viniste aquí cuando resultabas herido de gravedad. Eres un youkai de costumbres, y yo no te pedía nada ha cambio.

Un magnífico trato.

O eso pareció ante tus ojos.

Alzo la vista para toparme con tu rostro pensativo. Tienes la cabeza ladeada, los ojos entrecerrados, y miras la ciudad dormida a través de la ventana abierta. Tu aura se ha vuelto más cálida...Estás demasiado tranquilo. Definitivamente has cambiado. ¿Será cosa de Mukuro¿Encontraste al fin, alguien que te comprendiera en tu totalidad¿Encontraste un objetivo sobre el que asentar tu existencia? Me alegro por ti, de veras que sí. Pero en el fondo, me da rabia haber perdido mi papel importante en la historia...para pasar a un papel secundario.

¿Podrías cambiar mi suerte en este sentido? Tú eres el único con poder para hacerlo.

-Terminé.

Vuelves de tu mundo y parpadeas varias veces. Asientes con la cabeza y compruebas que no quede ningún hueco sin cubrir, palpando con tus dedos. Al tocar un punto del centro te muerdes los labios, disimulando el dolor.

-Ugh... si hubiera sacado esta fuerza en el torneo, habría ganado sin dudarlo.

-¿Te lo ha hecho Mukuro?

- ...

-¿Una pelea de novios?

-¿Te mato?- tu respuesta me hace reír como solía antes. Sigues conservando tu característico sentido del humor. Cualquiera diría que nada ha cambiado. Si no fuera porque tu mirada se ha dulcificado tanto, yo también lo pensaría.

¿Qué te ha pasado Hiei?

Abro el guardarropa para buscar algo que te sea útil en él. Aquí la tengo. Mi vieja camiseta de manga larga, blanca. Te sentará bien, y mucho mejor si te queda un poco grande.

Atrevidamente abro exageradamente el cuello, la coloco sobre tu cabeza y tiro de ella hacia abajo, hacia tu cuerpo. Me lanzas una mirada suspicaz, acabando tú el trabajo de pasar tus brazos por los agujeros de las axilas y levantando el trozo sobrante en los puños, para poder sacar las manos. Luego te levantas y metes los pliegues por dentro de tus curiosos pantalones negros.

Lo que yo pensaba...como un guante. No volveré a verla, pero tú le darás mejor uso que yo.

- Dijiste que querías una planta parásita pseudo-persona ¿no? ... Puedo conseguirte esas flores enseguida.

- ...

-¿Para qué las quieres... ?

Silencio. Sé perfectamente que no responderás a mi pregunta: tergiversarás las palabras, me contarás medias verdades, quitarás importancia al asunto...Cualquiera de los tres métodos valdrá. Además serás breve y preciso, ni una sola palabra comprometedora.

También sabes que puedo leer tus ojos como libros abiertos en mis palmas. Por eso no me mirarás directamente a la cara.

Efectivamente, te diriges hacia la ventana. Cruzas tus brazos sobre la fría piedray respirasprofundamente, sumergiéndote en la noche de la que provienes. Ahora estás seguro: en tu terreno, sin ojos acusadores... Ahora sí puedes responder sin vacilación.

- Para una tontería...

Des del momento en que viniste a visitarme dejó de ser una tontería. ¿O querrás hacerme creer que era una visita de cortesía? Tú, al igual que yo y que todo demonio que quiera sobrevivir en el mundo infernal, no haces nada en vano. Todos tus movimientos en el tablero tienen un porqué. Me gustaría saber a que juego de mesa estás jugando. Si he de serte sincero, el mío perdió gran parte de su interés cuando tú abandonaste la partida...

Me miras de reojo, medio sonriente, atento a mis reacciones. Disfrutas la incertidumbre que han dejado tus palabras. ¿A caso me estás retando¿Quieres que siga preguntando? Porque no voy a hacerlo. Indiferencia es lo que debo darte. La misma estrategia que tú empleas siempre. Es muy efectiva.

En vez de meterme en tus asuntos te devuelvo la sonrisa. Para que veas que no te guardo rencor por jugar conmigo, para que sepas que siempre tendrás una puerta abierta (en tu caso, mejor una ventana) en éste, mi hogar.

Explorando mi nuca encuentro la semilla que necesitas. Extiendo mi palma, liberando mi energía para que crezca rápidamente. Corto los tallos convenientes y los envuelvo en papel de regalo, unidos por un bonito lazo rojo. Finalmente te entrego el ramo, y te lo quedas viendo como si fuera un monstruo. Supongo que a ti te sobran los últimos toques, pero si mis suposiciones son ciertas, esto tiene que ver con una crisis de Mukuro. Quizá quieras regalárselo para que se divierta descuartizando incansablemente algún viejo enemigo, ya que como bien sabes, la persona que quede infectada por la planta no morirá a menos que se le vuele la cabeza. Aunque todo esto son sólo suposiciones...Pero nunca está de más una buena presentación.

En fin, se acabó el tiempo. No volveremos a vernos hasta que vuelvas a necesitar mi ayuda. Vuelves a sonreír de esa forma tan especial y cabeceas ligeramente a modo de despido. Levanto mi mano derecha y me despido también, disfrazando la auténtica mirada que deberían darte mis ojos tras esta máscara amable, ignorando el vuelco que dieron mis tripas y los pensamientos egoístas que luchan por salir al verte partir una vez más.

Nuestros caminos vuelven a separarse en el momento en que empiezas a saltar con agilidad por los tejados, mientras yo te sigo con la vista hasta perderte en el horizonte de asfalto. Se hace tarde, y mañana tendré que levantarme para trabajar un día más en la empresa de mi padrastro. Por un pequeño instante de duda, me pregunto si no sería el seguirte la opción más sensata. Pero cada uno eligió ya su futuro, y no me arrepiento de mi elección.

Sin embargo, para esos momentos en que mi ánimo empiece a cojear, en que mi mente suplique por un lugar de evasión, tendré siempre reservada una cajita de recuerdos, de los cada vez más difusos aromas que dejaste impregnados aquí: tus significativos silencios, tus desganadas palabras, el pasajero sarcasmo en tus ojos cansados, tus miradas cómplices, tus escasas sonrisas, tu mal humor, tu infinitatristeza, tu fidelidad al grupo...

Y así, de ese modo tan simple, me ayudarás a recordar quién soy y por qué estoy aquí. Así saldarás tu deuda conmigo: con comida para mi alma y mi nostalgia incurable de tiempos pasados. ¿Verdad que nunca lo hubieras imaginado? Eso es porque te da miedo intentarlo...y a mi reconocerlo ante ti.

Vuelve pronto a jugar conmigo, Hiei...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uighs...me salió medio raro o.o ...y bastante deprimente u.uU Pero lo que salió, salió...

Bueno...y para acabar...ya saben que es triste pedir, pero más triste es robar. Lo que significa que... REVIEWS! ToT pliz ó.o Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión n.n

Nos vemos!

**Suggestions

* * *

**


End file.
